Stony Choices
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Jade's planning to go to college & start her own life. When she gets dragged into the "magic" business again, she must choose; Join the Dark Hand free from any stone or stay on the good side as a statue. Jade/Valmont. On Temp. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a short story about Jade and Valmont. It should end within…20 chapters or less depending how much work I get done. Jade will be 18, the legal age, and Valmont will be…hm…37 years old. Remember, this is a fanfiction meaning fiction written by a fan.**

**Idea: Valmont has a stroke of genius one day as he cleans out his desk; poison Jackie Chan's one weakness, Jade Chan. He sets up a meeting with the girl who blossomed into a woman those years he had disappeared. When he poisons her with the same poison that turns the person into stone in half a day, he begins to question himself and his heart. She has two choices; Join the Dark Hand to be free…or stay on the good side as a statue. Jade refuses to ask her family for help since they just got over anything and everything dealing with Section 13…so she must help herself. **

**I will not update until I get at least one review, story alert, and/or favorite story. I'm not being stingy or a bitch, I'm just making sure someone is interested in my story before updating. I have several other stories that are being written so what's the point of writing a throw away?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. No flames please.**

* * *

Running a hand through her shoulder length hair, Jade sighed softly. She glared at the evil paperwork before her, wanting more than anything to rip it all to shreds and throw it out the window. Sad to say, that was the last thing she actually do. It took weeks, perhaps even a month or two, to get these important documents.

On the top of the paper, which was the first out of a large pile, read in huge block letters **COLLEGE APPLICATION**. It was like they were reminding her every second what this stack of annoying papers was reminding her that everything she put on there counted. It dealt with her future, either ensuring it or destroying it.

Maybe to some people this thought was just a little overboard. However, many would agree with it full heartedly. She longed to go to one college near by and she only had one chance! If she messed up the paperwork then…then…she'd go nuts.

She had no scholarships because her grades were average and her performance skills in sports, which she played quite often, were average. Her chocolate honey colored eyes were a little odd but still did not stand out. Her clothes, which usually consisted of dark blue jeans and a light green jacket with some sort of odd shirt, were considered normal. Her hair was cut and layered, styled in a way where one of her long bangs would fall in front of her face and the rest was…well, layered.

In short, others saw her as normal.

They heard her as weird.

Just because she _looked_ usual did not mean she _was _usual. In fact, she was _un_usual. There was a girl who told stories of demons, magic powers, and possessed masks ever since Middle School. Even though these strange adventures happened, she learned as she got into High School to stay silent. Sadly though, the damage was already done. Everyone branded her a freak, an unusual person who likes or does abnormal things that society considers frightening.

After all, who would accept a pretty girl who talked of magical fighting ninjas and worked for Section 13, a place few have heard of?

This didn't stop the great bold Jade Chan from talking to others though. It was true she had a lot of acquaintances…just not many friends. This suited her just fine but Uncle and Jackie sometimes got after her. They scorned her for not being friendlier, for sticking her heads into books when she should be having fun, etc.

Needless to say, she slammed her head against these papers and groaned. Section 13, Captain Black to be precise, had managed to get these things for her. Yet…she had no idea what to do. A break is what she needed; yes, a break.

Standing up, she stretched for a long moment. Her bones popped slightly, allowing her to feel like jelly. Wide awake now as she took a swing of soda, she fixed her dark green jacket which covered her shirt. Her Capri's were a dark blue; somewhat similar to the ones she had so many years ago. Placing her tennis shoes on, for she never knew what might happen to cause her to run, she started to head out the door.

As soon as she stepped out, she felt someone's eyes on her. Their gaze was burning, heavy, and…she shivered. It was familiar but she didn't know, didn't remember who could have such a glare like that. Acting cool though, she went on her way to go get something to eat at a fast food store near by.

* * *

Next chapter: Jade wonders who's stalking her, a chase ensues. I'll update if I get a review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so very much to Ailu and Weapon13WhiteFang! I'm surprised I got two reviews on the first chapter. Yay! I'll try to make this story as long as possible but it depends mostly on how much this idea will last. Does that make sense? X.x Thanks though!**

* * *

It was the middle of summer, school had just let out. Little kids ran by Jade and cars full of teenagers, some her age, some older, and some younger, drove by her with the music blaring. It made her smile as she pushed up her sleeves, allowing the soft breeze to drag across her skin. She missed the summers where she could play so freely and so carelessly. She missed the summers where she fought evil with her uncle Jackie. She missed the summers of…freedom. No college applications, no worries, no fears!

Glancing to her left, she saw a shadow hide. Who in the world could be following her? Shaking her head, hoping she was just imagining all of this, she kept walking. As she slid in with a crowd who was waiting to cross the road, she glanced around again. She probably would have been able to hide in this group of people had she not been wearing non-summer clothes.

Where was Jackie right now? Lately he had been complaining of a backache, which could either be from working his job or from old age. Either that or all that 'youthful fighting' some years back was finally catching up to him. Like falling out of planes, running on trains, etc. He was either working right now, hunched over dusting something, or just roaming around a museum.

Feeling no one near her, Jade snapped out of her thoughts. The beeping of the light which signaled she had ten seconds to get across made her jolt back to reality. Just as she started to walk rapidly across the street, a car honked. She yelped and jumped half a foot in the air. The car slammed its breaks, stopping just two inches from her. Shaking all over, she forgot about Jackie, the cross light, and the person or persons who might be following her. Punching her fists on the car, making sure to dent the hood, she shouted, "You pig, watch where you're going!"

As she turned away, walking the rest of the two feet to the safety of the sidewalk, she could have sworn she saw the driver had a big nose and red hair. Almost like…Fin. When she glanced back though, the car was gone.

Ignoring what had just happened; she pushed her hair behind her ear and kept walking. When she was younger, or even now when she felt childish, she used to dodge the cracks in the sidewalk. It was that old kid jingle 'step on a crack, break your mothers back.' Although that was one myth she didn't believe in, she liked to play for the fun of it. Sometimes she'd run into things…or people. But right now, she felt exhausted and pissed, stomping as she walked.

When she finally reached the fast food store, she groaned loudly. There was such a long line! It reached a few feet out of the door, which is where she stood. Grumbling mentally, she tried to keep her cool by thinking of the delicious meal she was going to get…sooner or later. Greasy fries, a bacon cheese hamburger with the works, and a ice cold chocolate milkshake. She smiled, craving it more than anything.

**One hour later**

She was now only a few people away from the front counter. It seemed that this place had great food for no one left; they all stayed there in line, waiting their turn and complaining. Still, when they got their food, the smiles on their faces showed they were satisfied.

All the way through the hour Jade felt eyes on her. It wasn't the people glancing at her, wondering why she had Capri's and a jacket on. It was…well, she didn't know who it was. It was probably the same person who had been watching her when she left Uncle's shop.

However, the very idea of a cold sugar chocolate milk shake, delicious hot fries, and mouth watering burger made her forget about it. It had been a little over a month since she splurged like this actually. In her pocket was a twenty dollar bill, burning her to spend it.

When she finally reached the front and placed her order, she noted there were only two workers in the back. The man hesitated and looked at her. "Uh, ma'am…we're out of milkshakes and bacon cheese burgers."

"What about the fries?"

"Er…we're waiting for them to cook. It should take about…twenty minutes." The pimple faced teen answered somewhat bored.

That was the last straw for Jade Chan.

Rage consumed her as quick as lightning and for anyone who knew her well, they would think they just called her a shrimp instead of denying her the best food ever. Her fist connected with the counter, which chipped off onto the ground. "That's it! I'm sick of this! How these people behind me manage to wait, manage to keep their control and be patient for artery clogging food is beyond me! They must be stupid! And you! How incompetent can you honestly be?! Two workers in the back?! Where is everyone else?! If these people can stand to wait for hours on end, surely you people would be making money! Surely you'd be able to hire more people!"

"…Ma'am, you'll have to talk to the manager about this." The boy stated emotionlessly.

With a blood vessel ready to pop, she threw the near by stack of cups at the young lad and stormed off. As she walked away, going back to the shop, she failed to notice just how moving her speech was; half the place was empty now.

It was dark now. The sky rumbled with thunder, hinting it was going to storm soon enough. Standing by herself at the crosswalk, she crossed her arms under her bosom, waiting sullenly for the light to change. She was alone, cooling down slowly as the harsh wind hit her.

It was then that something in the back of her subconscious mind told her to spin around. Doing just that, she saw a man step forward and try to grab her. The wind caused her hair to cover her vision as she screamed and turned. Without caring if cars came or not, she sprinted through the road.

Nearly getting hit twice, she tripped when she reached the other sidewalk. Her knees scrapped against the ground; she could feel blood drip as she stood. Without looking back at the angry drivers or scary male, she ran and ran.

Taking several different alleys, which she had to climb four times and ended up scraping her hands up and possibly spraining her wrist, she managed to reach Uncle's. As she ran in and closed the door behind her, she heard the loud downpour of rain.

She was safe for now. Where were those band aids?

* * *

Next chapter: Going back to Uncle's Shop to tend to her wounds, she realizes she's alone. When someone comes to buy something…well, what could they want? Why are they dressed up in black? I'll update if I get a review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to weapon13WhiteFang for reviewing!**

Taking the key from out of her shoe, she slid it into the lock of the doorknob. After two tries, she managed to unjam and unlock it. The bell jingled softly as she stepped in, opening and closing the door. On habit, she grabbed the Closed sign and put it to Open.

Her first thoughts were; band aids.

She jogged up the stairs, wincing physically at each step she took. She detested the idea of glancing down at her knee to see how much blood she had on her skin. Deciding to occupy herself, she looked out the window. She heard the rain far long before she saw it, coming down in a loud roaring pour, then toning down to a soft purr.

As she looked through the cabinets, she couldn't keep her mind off what had just happened. After all, she was searching for something to cover the evidence of her running, running from some phantom figure as far as she was concerned. Finding nothing in the cabinets, she called out, "Jackie, Uncle, Tohru; where are the band…Jackie?" Slowly she limped to the doorway and poked her head out, glancing up and down the hall. "Uncle? Tohru?"

It was silent.

That's when she realized something; she was alone. That five letter word was so heavy and held so much meaning that she feared to say it aloud. She bit her lip and chewed on it as she stood there, halfway in the doorway and halfway in the hallway. No other heartbeat than her own echoed so loudly.

It wasn't the fact that she was alone that scared her; it was having no one near by that frightened her. Not many people realized that there was a difference between the two. Being alone could simply mean being in solitude in a room with others in the hall or downstairs. Having no one around…well, that says it all.

As she turned around, she half expected to see a shadow-kan (Sp?) be right there. Shaking her head to get the silly thoughts out of her mind, she grabbed the bandages, some peroxide, and slid on the rail. It was quicker and less painful than walking down the stairs.

The memory of her uncle getting after her came in her mind. He would scold her when she did that and said that she would get hurt if she kept doing it. Young, naïve, and foolish, she did not believe him. The very next time she slid down, she fell off the side. It was…more embarrassing than painful.

Placing the medical supplies on the desk, she lifted herself up by using her arms. Once she was securely on the desk, she carefully put her legs on it took, sitting sideways. Pushing a strand of hair from her face, she grabbed the peroxide. As she wiped the cotton balls full of the liquid on her bleeding knees, she hissed softly.

It bubbled slightly, which was both a fascinating and disgusting site. The tomboy in her smiled while the adult in her grimaced. Did that mean it was infected? Or could it just mean that it was killing any germs? After all, she had fallen on a public sidewalk; those things couldn't possibly be clean.

The raindrops hit the window like bullets, fast and harsh. She paused in her washing and listened. Her eyes were focused on a small dot on the wall across from her, a dazed look coming across her face. Rain always made her sleepy if she listened to it. Normally she would be out there playing but someone had to watch the shop…and tend to her wounds.

Without realizing it, her hands both dropped to the side. Her body started to lean backwards, as if wanting to lie down. The rain was so…hypnotizing, so rhythmic. She started to get lost in it, feeling sleepy and exhausted from the run. Perhaps if she had eaten something she would be half awake.

"Ahem." A voice near by snapped her out of her daze. Someone had cleared their throat deliberately to catch her attention. The rain and her thoughts must have covered up the annoying sound of the bell by the door. How else could they have come in?

"Oh, hello." She looked up, finishing tying the bandages around her knees. "Can I help you?"

It was a man before her. Although he wore a black trench coat, boots, and a hat that was soaked from the sudden storm, she could see he was a man. Not only by his voice, but by his chin. "Yes, I'm looking for something very special." He stepped forward. "Do you have something like this? You see, they come in a pair…"

He placed a small rock in her hand, jagged corners and all. She glanced down and tried to carefully place it in her other hand, to get a good grip on it, when he pressed both of her hands together. She gasped as she felt it cut her skin, feeling something trickle in her.

"Oh dear, my utmost apologies!" He exclaimed and took it back, now wearing gloves.

Frowning, she stated, "N-No, we don't have anything like that." With that, he all but walked out the door. Looking down at her new injury, she saw dark blood fall.

Next chapter: Who was the man? Jade starts getting stoned when Jackie comes back. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to weapon13WhiteFang for reviewing!**

* * *

The blood dripped every few seconds. It was a few shades darker than it should have been in Jade's opinion…then again; perhaps the blood circulation in her hand was different than her legs. Shaking her head, she muttered a soft curse and grabbed the peroxide.  
Such an odd customer that was and such an odd thing he wanted. Why did he come in here dressed in such a manner? He was trying to hide his face, perhaps. But why? Why did he wear gloves when she had cut herself to retrieve the object? Probably because he hated blood. However, that did not explain the reason why he came in here dressed up that way.

When she placed the cotton ball that was soaked in peroxide on her cut, it bubbled and hissed. She let out a sharp cry of pain and let go of the cotton, gripping her wrist tightly as her arm shook every now and then. It had caused such a sharp pain, such an unpleasant burning sensation! With narrowed eyes, she studied the cut. The flesh around it was jaggedly cut from such a strange shaped item, the blood slowly stopping its fall. There was a gentle shade of green maybe yellow around it.

What was it?

The bell chimed once more. Who could it be now?!

"Whoever you are, we're clo- Uncle Jackie!" She exclaimed with a smile. She had been in the middle of saying they were closed when she had looked up from her wound.  
"Jade! Are you okay?" He walked in and smiled, carrying four bags. Uncle came after him, going on and on about something. "You look pale."

Should she show her relative the injury she had gotten? He would worry himself to an early grave if she did. Plus, Uncle would be obsessed with spells to heal her…and to try and track down the strange man. Jackie, being suspicious as ever, would probably try to track down the strange man by himself in the rain.

"Oh, I had tripped on the way back here. I'm fine though, see?" As if to prove her point, she hid her right hand behind her back and kicked her legs up ever so slightly. The bandages around her knees confirmed her story.

The dark haired man glanced and nodded, the bags under his eyes showing that he just wanted to collapse. It would appear that Uncle had nagged him to no ends while forcing him to carry the heavy stuff. As Jade walked over, still hiding her injured hand, she said, "Jackie, why don't you go upstairs and sleep? I'll help Uncle unpack." Were those gray hairs she saw in his hair?

"Yes, thank you Jade." He mumbled and walked blindly up the stairs.

Tohru came inside next, soaked to the bone. She looked up and smiled. Even though he had worked for the Dark Hand for quite some time, he had become her best friend. She remembered when that demon disguised himself as a boy and Tohru had comforted her…they were best buddies, the only friend she had at all near her. He always had an aura of caring, comfort.

"Greetings, Jade. Did you finish your application?" He politely asked.

Her face fell; in all the excitement about food, getting chased, and getting injured, she forgot all about it. "Uh…hehe, not really."

That's when Uncle exclaimed, "Jade! It is nearly midnight! You should be in bed!" Although she was old enough for college, he seemed to think of her as a child still. Old habits die hard.

"Alright…night Tohru, night Uncle." She slyly grabbed the medical supplies and jogged up the long stairs. Her knees ached slightly from the movement but she got over it. Her main concern was her hand.

* * *

The next morning was the same as always. Jade woke up and walked down the long spiral staircase. Her knees were sore but definitely getting better. She was half awake as she walked down there.

When she saw down with a bowl of cereal, she hesitated and stared at the paper in front of her; College Applications.

She slapped her hand on her forehead and groaned, regretting it. The hit had been harsher than she expected. When she looked at her right hand, she gasped; her thumb was stone.

* * *

Next chapter: She walks around the mall…or market…dunno which one yet; anyway, she finds the same man as before and finds a note where he once stood; a meeting happens. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to weapon13WhiteFang for reviewing!**

* * *

Her eyes widened at the site before her. How was it possible that her thumb managed to turn to stone?! How did she not wake up at night to feel someone dip it into cement? It just didn't make sense that someone would do that…unless they knocked her out with some sort of drug, then did it. But why? As a practical joke?

Jade spent a good hour staring at her thumb, thinking about all the possibilities. So far there were too many possibilities and not enough suspects. Slowly walking up the stairs, feeling the bandages on her knees strain, she checked her room. There was no evidence of a break in her window; it was locked. The door had been locked as well, which can only be locked in from the inside. Glancing at her closet, she saw it was open 1/16th of an inch like she had it every night. The chances of someone breaking in somehow and hiding in her closet were slim.

Then she thought about something; what if it was magic?

If it was, there was no way in Hell that she'd tell Uncle about it. He would keep her there for weeks on end trying to find a counter spell or an antidote; They didn't know know what this was! Where could she have gotten it from? Thinking long and hard, she sat down on her recently made bed. Last time she checked, there wasn't any strange men chanting nonsense at her...there was no demons or dragons following her. There certainly were no rocks allowing people to fly! Well, last time she checked anyway.

The man...the black in black from yesterday! She shot up from her bed, eyes huge like tea saucers. "I have to find him! I bet he had some sort of poison on the object I hurt myself with...That explains the gloves." She mumbled to herself, walking down the stairs.

Suddenly she slammed into Jackie. Stumbling a bit, the back of her ankles slammed into the first step which made her whole body fall backwards. Landing on the third step up, she looked up and slyly hid her thumb. "Jackie!" She exclaimed, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry...I'm going to the mall, okay, see you!" She jumped up, knowing her uncle had sharp eyes, and grabbed her jacket. Although it was probably humid and muggy since it rained last night, she used the piece of clothing as a way to hide her stone like finger.

Without waiting for a reply or even a comment, she jolted out the front door.

The mall was crowded, as per usual. Every store was jam packed with customers looking for low prices. She sighed and faintly wondered if a store would have a solution for this problem. Somehow, she doubted it. As she walked towards the less crowded section of the mall, she replayed what had happened last night in her mind. Just as she thought about the man in black, she sensed eyes on her...again.

As though scanning for a place to eat, she looked through the crowds.

Low and behold; there he was! The man that was at her shop from yesterday; he was right there! She ran through the horrible group of people, pushing and pardoning her way through. When she reached the place, she saw a note.

_"Meet me on the tower at midnight tomorrow."_

* * *

Next chapter: Meeting. Review please.


End file.
